We Are Warriors: Viktor
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A tragic accident brought our world and theirs together. The Glorious Evolution is about to be at hand...who better to announce it than the Machine Herald? Character belongs to ckies.
1. Chapter 1

**I...am _so_ sorry with how long this took. I got sidetracked with school and then Aurelion Sol came out...I'm sorry. This is inexcusable. My finals are coming up in about two/three weeks and I'm really nervous about a few of them. But again, I've kept you guys waiting for too long. Also, for people wanting Chosens, please read the bottom A/N.**

Chapter 1

"Hey Caleb!" a male voice called, making the brunet haired young man look up from his workstation, "Me and the guys are going to watch the game at the high school…you wanna come?"

"No thanks, Bruce," Caleb dismissed, turning back to work as he fiddled with the tiny screwdriver, "You guys go ahead, I want to finish this,"

"You're a workaholic you know that?" Bruce deadpanned, rolling his eyes and grabbing his things before walking towards the door, "See ya,"

"Bye," Caleb mumbled, turning back to his work.

Was Bruce wrong in his assumption? No, but still…he wanted to finish this last little toy before heading home and working on his project. He was putting together a prototype service robot to help around the house and _possibly_ win the school science fair.

Oh who was he kidding…he _would_ win with something like that.

He finally set down his tools and examined the little toy, smiling as he inspected it. So far, it had no imperfections…it was absolutely…

Oh, wait…there's one.

He picked up a small hammer-like tool and proceeded to gently tap out the ding in the toy's shell before grabbing some paint and painting over the scratches he made.

"There…all done," he smiled, setting the toy down among its brothers before getting up, grabbing his backpack, and walking out the door, "Time to go home,"

* * *

Caleb's home was just about average…except for the inventions and things that littered the halls. What could he say? Caleb inherited his father's curiosity and affinity for building new inventions. His older brothers Max and Kyle were both very good with their hands as well…but they liked being on the ball field. Max once was the captain of the football team while Kyle was the basketball captain when the brothers were in high school. Max was now pursuing a career in medicine and was about to graduate from college and move on to medical school while Kyle went into law, currently in his third year of college. Caleb was the youngest, just starting college…and he wanted to invent things. His parents were proud of him, but as with all parents…they _did_ wish he would go into something more successful.

"How's the project going?" Caleb heard his father ask.

The boy turned around, smiling as he saw his father leaning on the doorway.

"He's coming along," Caleb started, turning back to his work and giving a slight smile, "He should be ready soon,"

"Science fair's in two days, isn't it?"

"Mhmm," Caleb nodded, "And I need to think of a name,"

"Jeeves?" his father teased, getting a laugh from his youngest son, "Or Jarvis? Oh, how about Alfred?"

"Maybe," Caleb snickered, "But we'll just have to see…I'm going to test run him, I want to see what I'm missing…"

"Maybe you could take a break sometime soon," his father suggested, "Your brothers are home so we're going to start up a League match,"

"Save mid for me," Caleb grinned.

"Ah, yes, you and your Mad Scientist,"

"Viktor's not a mad scientist," Caleb dismissed, "He's got a lot of really good ideas,"

"Hmm," his father nodded, "well, I'll let them know. They might start a match without you if you don't come up within the next thirty minutes,"

"I'll be there," Caleb reassured him, "Just got a few things I want to run,"

* * *

Since his brothers were away at their respective colleges and Caleb was at his own, his family had a hard time getting the chance to play together. When it came to roles, they each found one they fit well with. Max was a top laner, he loved to go into battle and trash the enemy…Darius, Illaoi and Jax were his favorites. Kyle was their Jungler, he liked being able to secure a kill or rescue his teammate when the enemy got a _little_ too close, his favorites were Amumu, Rengar and Kindred. Their father was their ADC, he liked the fact that he could just snowball and take on the enemy from a distance away, he felt at home playing Graves, Vayne and Kalista. Their mother was their support, her protective tendencies kicking in and making her perfect for it. Her favorites were Sona, Soraka and surprisingly Leona (mainly because she preferred the "I'm going to damage you from far away while healing my ADC" approach). Caleb liked playing mid, give him Viktor or another mage and he was _very_ happy.

Caleb did come up from his workshop and he did play. He took Viktor, as per usual, while his family fell into their roles.

"Alright, we've got a Master Yi, a Fiora, a Zed, a Lucian and a Leona," Caleb mumbled, "Great…"

"Zed counters Viktor, doesn't he?" Kyle asked, getting a nod from Caleb, "Ah, don't worry lil' bro, I'll gank for you,"

"Thanks,"

"If that fails, I'll just smack him with my lamp," Max chuckled.

"The Lucian shouldn't be too bad," their father hummed, "heh, he's going to be no match for Vayne and Sona,"

"You and your stupid 'I do true damage with every third shot'," Max grumbled, getting a laugh from the others.

A faint ringing sound alerted them to the game's beginning, and all of them smiled.

"Alright, let's do this," Caleb smiled, getting his items and rushing out to lane, "For the Glorious Evolution!"

The game went surprisingly well, it must have been a newbie playing Zed…because he wasn't that good. Kyle didn't even need to come and gank midlane…though the Fiora and Leona players were _very_ good. Caleb's Father very nearly had the enemy Lucian with his ultimate…but the Leona player simply put up her 'W', and tanked the shots, stunning Vayne viciously with a 'Q' and then her own ultimate before the 'W' exploded and killed his father before stating:

 _GGW3LLP (Leona): Good try, Vayne, maybe you'll get him next time! :D_

"I'm honoring the Leona," his father said, "She hit everything…"

"The Fiora was really good," Max agreed, "Though that Zed…"

"He was a jerk," Caleb grumbled, stretching, "But was no match for me. Now, I'm going to get back to my project…"

"You're going to turn _into_ Viktor with all your inventing," Max teased, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Ah let the mad scientist get back to his lab," Kyle grinned, grabbing his youngest brother and putting him in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles against his head, "Who knows…maybe we'll wake up and find a Transformer in our garage,"

"Knock it off! Ow! Kyle!" Caleb yelled, struggling, "Lemme go! OW!"

"Boys…" their mother growled, making them all release one another and look as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, "Now, Caleb, don't stay up too late…and be careful. It's supposed to storm,"

"I'll be careful, aren't I always?" Caleb deadpanned as he got up and walked towards the garage.

* * *

The thunder rolled and the rain pounded against the concrete driveway while Caleb worked. He liked to watch the rain, pulling the garage door open and setting his workstool right next to the garage's entrance.

"Lookin' good, kiddo," came his father's praise.

Caleb smiled, looking up at his father once again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Caleb asked.

"Says the boy with school tomorrow," his father chuckled, "How's it coming?"

"Almost done," Caleb smiled, "Just need to flip this switch and…"

There was a light click and the man-shaped figure's optics flashed on, a glowing, gentle yellow and making Caleb give a cry of triumph.

"IT WORKS!" he cheered, jumping up off the bench, "But can you do orders…"

He started fiddling around with the robot, sticking out his tongue as he focused. The thunder rumbled and his father frowned.

"Caleb, I think you should probably come closer to the house," he warned.

"Why?" Caleb asked, "I've almost got it…"

Right as a large clap of thunder rocked the garage, making Caleb jump and accidently kick his invention out into the storm.

"No!" Caleb yelled, dashing out and grabbing the robot right as it began to spark.

"CALEB!" his father roared…

Only for a jagged bolt of lightning to strike his son.

* * *

 _Beep…beep…beep…_

Caleb's eyes gently fluttered open and he looked at his family's worried faces.

"…Hey…" he croaked, right as his mother nearly smothered him with kisses and his father gripped his hand, "What…happened…"

"You got struck by lightning," Max started.

"…Jeeves?" Caleb rasped, "My project…"

"Sorry man," Max replied, "It's toast. It must have taken most of the damage,"

"But on the plus side…there's a chance you'll get super speed," Kyle said with a week smile…only to get punched in the shoulder by Max, "Ow! It was supposed to make him feel better since he's…"

" _Kyle_!" their mother snapped, making Kyle's hands shoot up in fear.

"…What?" Caleb murmured, wincing as he moved his hand, showcasing the fern-like Lichtenburg figures dancing over his arms and left side of his body.

"The lightning hit your left side," his father said gently, "It's messed with your heart, kiddo,"

"…What…does that…mean?"

"It means, that without immediate action, you will die," a male voice started, making Caleb's head snap towards the speaker.

The man was tall, wore a dark suit and tie as well as a dark fedora that shadowed his face. He took off the hat, revealing a shock of white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My name is Andrew Summers," the man introduced himself, "I've already talked with your family and they…they agreed with my proposition, but they wanted your opinion first,"

"Propo…sition?"

"Andrew works for Riot Games," his mother explained, getting a shocked look from Caleb, "There's a procedure they can do to save you, sweetheart,"

"What's the…catch?"

"You'll have to fight for the League," his father explained, "It's…surprisingly it's real. The Champions, the City-States, the creatures…everything,"

"And one of those Champions Chose you, Caleb," Andrew told him.

Caleb's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who would…"

Andrew said nothing, but came forwards, placing a large metallic rod on Caleb's lap. Caleb's eyes widened as he stared at the familiar staff.

"Viktor Chose you, Caleb," Andrew started, "He was impressed by your intelligence and your affinity for machines and inventing. Will you accept to become Viktor and fight for the League? The choice is up to you. We've had many successes in the past…we've actually never failed in bonding Chosen and Champion,"

Caleb blinked once, twice, running his fingers over the smooth, dark metal of the staff. He looked up at Andrew, determination clear on his face.

"I accept,"

 **Next time, Caleb and Viktor get to meet some of the other Chosens (This is before _We Are Warriors: The Project Initiative_ ). Hopefully that won't take as long. On a not-story-related note...I finally reached Mastery V with Leo! :)**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks, Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian & Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir & Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank & Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Much quicker time on this one than previously. Just making up for that. Also, just a reminder, this is a Rivalry arc, so there are _three_ chapters. Just...the next one will happen _after_ the Project arc. Anyway, I'll let you guys read.**

Chapter 2

Caleb's father walked down to the garage, leaning on the door frame as he watched a familiar brunet-haired form working diligently on a piece of machinery.

"Don't you sleep?" he asked, getting the boy to look up.

Caleb turned towards him, revealing his scarred face and arms. Even with the surgery performed on him, he still had the fern-like Lichtenburg figures over the left side of his body. On top of that, a faint white light shone from his chest…since the lightning struck his left side and messed with his heart, Caleb now had a heart implant installed with some modifications by Viktor. His brothers teased him, saying he looked like Tony Stark…just younger and not rich.

The boy grabbed a metal staff next to him and pulled himself upright, wincing as his still-healing skin pulled in a way that wasn't comfortable.

"I do…it's just I wanted to get this done," Caleb shrugged, looking at his unfinished project.

"Lemme guess, Jeeves 2.0?"

"I didn't get to finish the first one," Caleb replied, "Now this one's working better than ever…"

His eyes flickered, turning a nearly glowing yellow color.

"With _my_ help, Caleb, do not forget that…"

Caleb, Viktor, gave a shudder and his eyes darkened back to brown.

"I know, I know, Viktor, but still, _warn_ me when you're about to do that. It's unnerving a bit,"

"And just as unnerving to watch," his father told him, gently squeezing Caleb's right shoulder, "But, you know what? I'm glad it is. Because it means that I get to see you and help you with your projects instead of laying flowers on your grave,"

Caleb gave a weak smile and looked back at his little project, noticing a loose wire and attempting to fix it.

 _"Ah, that's what was causing the slight power drain,"_ Viktor reasoned, getting a nod from Caleb.

"And once we fix this…he should be ready to go on a test run," Caleb grinned, hissing slightly as the project sparked and the wire slipped into place, "And…done!"

He got up, reaching behind the 'neck' of the robot, flipping a switch and giving a cry of joy as the glass eyes flickered on, glowing bright yellow.

"And it's not storming," Caleb smiled, looking at the clear blue sky, "So we get to actually see if it works,"

 _"It will work, Caleb,"_ Viktor snorted, _"You doubt our abilities,"_

Caleb gave a hum right as he pointed towards the disorganized work desk.

"Can you clean that up?" he asked.

The yellow optics flickered once and the bot snapped into a ramrod-straight position, walking towards the desk and quickly organizing the mess.

"It works!" Caleb cheered, getting a hug from his father.

"I'm proud of you, Caleb," he smiled, "How about we celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me," Caleb nodded.

 _"To_ us _,"_ Viktor corrected.

* * *

Caleb had been teased in high school because of his intelligence and he rarely had friends…mainly because he had a tendency to say what was on his mind and more often than not he was _very_ blunt about it.

He sat with his back against an oak tree, enjoying the warmth of the mid-summer sun as he read one of the books he'd brought from home. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and nearly falling asleep when he felt something cold drip down on his forehead. Immediately, Caleb's eyes shot open…right as a flicker of scarlet and dark blue flashed by.

He blinked rapidly as he saw two girls get up off of a very mean-looking, big young man who was holding a bottle of water.

"Go pick on someone your own size," the red-blonde girl growled.

"Might be a good idea for you to _leave_ ," the dark-haired girl added.

The would-be bully gave a low grumbling noise, but left. The two girls looked at Caleb, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, he was going to pour the bottle on you," the red-haired girl started, "You looked so peaceful you shouldn't have been woken up,"

"I didn't think she should be taking someone on all by herself, so I helped," the dark-haired girl added.

"I don't need help," Caleb deadpanned, getting an unamused look from the red-head.

"A thanks would be nice…" she grumbled before shaking it off, "Anyway, sorry for bothering you, you have a good day,"

Caleb gave a sigh.

"I didn't mean it like _that_ ," he told her, "Thank you for helping, but really I can handle myself,"

"If you say so," came the reply as the two walked off and started talking…only for the red-haired girl to suddenly break into a brilliant smile as she talked to the other girl.

"That's odd," Caleb mumbled.

 _"Aren't most young women though?"_ Viktor chuckled.

"True," Caleb nodded, "But I've got the strangest feeling I know her…the red-head. The dark-haired girl I know I've met, but the red-head just…I dunno, I just feel like I know her better,"

 _"They could possibly be Chosens,"_ Viktor replied, _"Chosens tend to sense one another. It is figuring out who they are is the hard part,"_

"I kinda wish I knew," Caleb admitted, "It'd be nice knowing I wasn't alone,"

 _"But you aren't. There are quite a few Chosens,"_

"I know," Caleb nodded, "But still…"

A light nudge on his leg alerted him to someone standing behind him. He gave a sigh as he closed his book and looked up at Andrew.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Andrew replied, "See how well you two were bonding and all that and…"

"Are we going into the Rift?" Viktor asked, eyes gleaming a bright yellow color.

"…Yes," Andrew admitted, "I wanted to give you a little more time, but the higher ups decided against it,"

"When do we go?" Caleb asked, eyes flashing back to hazel as he took control from Viktor.

"Within the hour," Andrew told him, "I'd suggest going off somewhere where there are no people…"

Caleb gave a nod, looking back behind him and scouting for places before turning back to Andrew…only to see that he was gone.

"Well, that's weird," Caleb mumbled.

 _"That is Andrew Summers,"_ came Viktor's reply.

* * *

Andrew wasn't wrong, he very rarely was. Caleb had just walked back into his private dorm room when everything felt like it was on fire. He gave a cry of pain as he collapsed to the floor, watching as the pale white tile tinged yellow from a soft golden glow, watching as his pale hands began to be covered with dark silver metal as strength filled his limbs…and his world exploded into fragments of light.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a high-ceilinged room, staring at the giant windows and the mirror-like surfaces on the walls. He walked towards one of said mirrors, his metal-shod feet and staff making soft clicking noises on the warm-toned, tan tiles.

He looked at himself, seeing not his face, but Viktor's staring back at him.

 _"Are you ready to lead the Glorious Evolution, Caleb?"_ Viktor asked.

"I can try my best," Caleb replied, recoiling as he heard Viktor's voice and not his own come from his throat.

Viktor gave a low laugh.

 _"It will take some time to get used to, Caleb, but you will learn to find it suitable,"_

"I don't doubt that," Caleb nodded, "But…now what?"

 _"We find the First Chosen, Andrew said she was waiting for us…to train us in how to fight on the Rift…most of it will be you listening to me,"_

"You _are_ the one with the most experience," Caleb smiled as he walked down the hallway, only to get distracted by his third arm, "Your joke wasn't too far off from the real thing…huh?"

 _"We need to fix it…"_ Viktor grumbled, _"It has been acting up lately and…"_

" _There_ you are,"

Caleb jumped sky-high, whirling around to see a red-haired woman dressed in golden armor walking towards them.

"You're Caleb Tompkins, right?" she asked, blue eyes curious.

"Yes…and you…?" Caleb returned, "I mean, I know you're Leona, but…"

"I'm Cira Noble," she introduced herself, "I'm the First Chosen,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"You're blunt and straight to the point, huh," Cira deadpanned, "Alright then. Now, I'm not a midlaner, but Mir should be up…she's Diana. She'll be able to help you better than I,"

She gently took his wrist and gave a slight pull towards the other side of the room.

"C'mon," she urged.

 _"I wasn't expecting it to be_ her _,"_ Viktor grumbled.

"Why, what's wrong?" Caleb asked so softly that Cira couldn't hear him.

 _"Leona's a bit of a trouble maker…she gave me a lot of grief a few years ago,"_ Viktor huffed.

"Such as…?"

 _"Who do you think made her into a Project?"_

Caleb froze, letting Cira walk a few steps ahead of him.

"You…did _what_?" he asked.

 _"Those 'skins' are not skins,"_ Viktor replied, _"She has a hologram projector masking her true form. All six of my Projects do. I failed with the Battlecasts…the Projects are my_ perfect _works…at least until Diana came and woke Leona up. Leona was the biggest troublemaker and the most human out of those six. Zed, Lucian, Yi and Fiora are my personal best. I ran out of materials for Leona and Yasuo so they are the most human,"_

"Did they want to do this?"

 _"No,"_

"Why did you…"

 _"Humanity is weak, I did them a favor in making them stronger, faster and more efficient than ever,"_

Caleb looked at Cira, seeing a faint flicker pass over her form, revealing snowy white hair and golden circuits. He went quiet for a moment before answering.

"I agree that you made them stronger and it was for the best," Caleb said quietly before clenching his fists, "But morally, I don't,"

"Um…Caleb?" Cira asked, finally noticing that Caleb had fallen behind, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Caleb nodded before lowering his voice to talk to Viktor, "We'll talk about this later,"

 _"Say what you will, but you do agree that they are better this way,"_

Caleb gave a sigh.

"I just don't think taking them against their wills was the right way to do it, Viktor,"

* * *

 _"Something's not right,"_ Leona mumbled.

"About what?" Cira asked as Caleb returned to Earth.

 _"I don't know…"_ Leona admitted, _"I just have a very bad feeling about this. Something is_ off _about him,"_

"Caleb or…"

 _"Vik…"_

Suddenly, Cira collapsed to her knees, gasping in pain as she held her head, her form sputtering and flickering as she pulled at her snowy white hair and fractured memories flickered across her vision.

 _The glass lowered down over me, a foggy shape watched as I held a servo to my head, I blinked weakly before gasping as I saw my reflection._

 _Searing pain, white light, screaming, make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_

 _Then everything stopped and I fell to the ground._

 _"Get up."_

 _My legs are moving without me wanting them to. Why am I doing what he told me!?_

 _"Look at me,"_

 _It's so blurry, it's man-shaped, I can see it somewhat…but it's more of a man-shaped blob with no features…_

 _"I'm not going to have any more trouble out of you, am I?"_

 _I won't go out like this. Please, Sun, don't let me go out like this!_

 _Pain lanced through my head, blinding red pain, stars of crimson, error messages flashing through my vision._

 _"Answer your creator!"_

 _"N-N-N-No," I rasped, "I will obey. My Function is to serve and obey my creator,"_

 _"Your name?"_

 _Why am I saying this!?_

 _"I have no name. A name is a human concept…I am Project,"_

 _And everything went dark._

Cira gasped, trying to get her bearings as the world shimmered back to normal.

"Not another one…" she shuddered as her form glitched and sputtered once again.

 _"I don't like it as much as you don't, Cira,"_ Leona agreed, _"I wish I never burdened you with my memories,"_

"Can't have your life without your memories," Cira replied, "Don't worry about it, it's fine. We just need to figure out what happened so it doesn't hurt us,"

 _"…Please…don't make me relive that again,"_ Leona pleaded, _"I don't want to remember it…it's too painful,"_

"…We have to face this dragon sometime, Leona," Cira told her, "We can't leave it alone forever,"

 _"I know,"_ Leona sighed, _"But not today,"_

"Not today," Cira agreed, just to hear the sound of footsteps behind her, "Ah, Andrew…have someone else?"

"I do," Andrew nodded, "I have a feeling you'll like her,"

"Oh?" Cira asked, turning around to see the picture of a girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes…but what caught her eye, was the very _large_ blue and gold eagle on her arm.

"Cira, Leona, meet Seluna Rossignol and Valor," Andrew introduced, "Better known as Quinn and Valor,"

 **Next up is the Projects finding out Viktor was the one that did this to them...and how well they take it (which is probably not at all very well). Anyway, stay tuned for this next chapter!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks, Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian & Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir & Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank & Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for the last one. This one's a bit shorter than the others, mainly because I didn't really know what to do. There are a few references to future things in here...see if you can find them!**

Chapter 3

Caleb fiddled around on his workbench, humming softly to himself. There wouldn't be another Rift battle for a couple of hours, so he got to spend some time in Viktor's quarters, tinkering with some of the various machine parts around said room…mainly his robotic arm that was slightly glitching.

He gave an exasperated sigh as he pinned the erring appendage down on the table.

"My God, it's like giving a cat a bath," Caleb grumbled, forcing the appendage down once again.

 _"It was always problematic,"_ Viktor told him, _"It just does not like the…'doctor's' office,"_

"You're telling me," Caleb muttered, wincing in slight pain as the arm sparked, sending a stab of pain shooting through his back, "C'mon, just a few more seconds then I'll let you go,"

The arm fell limp, but gave a subtle shake. Caleb gave a weak smile as he screwed the finaly armor plate back onto the arm.

"There we go," he smiled, "All done,"

The arm retracted back and gave Caleb a pat on the head, making him chuckle as a smile formed on his hidden face.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Caleb froze, ice shooting through his core at the anger in the male voice out in the hallway.

"Now, Zayne, let's be reasonable…" came Andrew's voice.

"I _am_ being reasonable!" came the first voice.

"…Why don't I believe you?"

"Out of my way Andrew…"

"Not until you calm down,"

"I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm _perfectly calm_!" Zayne snarled.

"I agree with Zayne," a female voice started, heavy with a Demacian accent, " _where is 'e Andrew_ …"

"Count me in with Zayne and Victoria," came none other than Cira's voice, "Andrew, step aside,"

"I'm not letting you three in there," Andrew said stubbornly, "Not until you calm down,"

"Calm do…do you have _ANY IDEA WHAT HE_ DID _TO US_!?" Victoria shrieked.

 _"I think we might not want to be here,"_ Viktor started slowly, _"It seems they've gotten past the firewall guarding their memories,"_

"What?" Caleb asked.

 _"The Projects found out who changed them…and they aren't happy,"_

"I'm _not_ defending you," Caleb said firmly, "This was your own fault. You did this to them, it's time to face the music,"

The door burst open and suddenly Caleb found himself on the floor with a very, _very_ ticked off Zed kneeling on his chest with his strikers extended.

"ZAYNE! DON'T!" came the sun warm voice of Leona as she dashed forwards and pulled at Zayne's shoulder.

"You…you sick _monster_!" Zayne hissed, "I ought to just run you through where you lay for what you did to Zed,"

" _Zayne_ …" Leona tried again, this time yanking him off and slamming him to the ground, shield pinning him to the floor.

"Leona! LET ME UP!" the Master of Shadows snarled.

"Not until you cool off," she growled, eyes flashing blue and then back to gold, "Cira, we talked about this… _no_ you're not going to take him out!"

A few seconds of silence and she shook her head again.

"If I couldn't go after Diana, then I'm not letting you go after Viktor," Leona said firmly.

A flash of pink dashed into the room and Caleb found himself staring down the glowing pink blade of a certain Grand Duelist and her Chosen.

"What is ze matter Viktor?" Victoria asked coldly, "Afraid of your own Project?"

She was then tackled by Andrew, making a thin scratch in Caleb's metal mask as Scarlet flew from her grasp.

"That's enough, both of you!" Andrew snapped, "You too, Cira,"

He looked at the other three Chosen, eyes spitting sparks.

"You know the penalty for killing a member of the League…" he growled, "And Caleb is Viktor's Chosen, he hasn't done anything wrong,"

Caleb froze as he realized something.

"That's why you Chose me…" he murmured, "You knew this day would come…"

 _"I will admit that was part of it,"_ Viktor told him, _"They cannot do much because you are innocent. But I Chose you mainly because I saw your potential,"_

"This is _unfair_ Andrew!" Victoria yelled, outraged, "'e _tortured_ us! Deprived Leona of sunlight, made Fiora nearly drown, took Yi's eyes, teased Yasuo with freedom only to yank it away, 'ad Zed changed wizout any sedatives, and broke Lucian mentally…he deserves to be _punished_!"

"I don't disagree," Andrew admitted, "But I don't want to punish Caleb for something he didn't do,"

" _Andrew_!" Zayne protested.

"I don't care," Andrew snapped, "Now, all of you, back to your rooms or go back to Earth. Cool off. You hear me?"

Silence.

"I said, _do you hear me_?"

"Yes…" came three grumbled replies.

And the three Projects left the room.

"Viktor, I had a feeling that you were the one behind it," Andrew stated softly, "Don't get me wrong, I'm almost as angry as they are…but I can't do anything because you have a Chosen,"

"I wish there was something I could do to make it up to them," Caleb replied, "I can't give them their humanity back…much as I would like to. I will agree with why he did it…but morally and how he did it…I don't agree. It makes me sick,"

Andrew gave a nod.

"I did agree to this," Andrew started, "If Viktor _ever_ does something like this again, the Projects and Jayce have full permission to destroy the lab and all the research. That way, they get a little revenge and it doesn't hurt you, Caleb,"

 _"Just kill me now…"_ Viktor grumbled.

"It's fair," Caleb replied to both of them, "I won't disagree,"

* * *

Weeks passed and Caleb noticed that the Project Champions (and their Chosens) were purposely giving him the cold shoulder, speaking only if they had to and almost always having someone pass the information to him instead of talking to him themselves. He'd had to avoid the families and loved ones of the Projects…mainly because they wanted him hurt just as much as the Projects did. Diana and Syndra especially in lane. He noticed that Diana, no matter in mid or jungle, _always_ singled him out, teasing him with her attacks before finally finishing it. Syndra was much the same.

"For everything you put my big sister through," he'd heard her say once as she brought that bright blade down on his head.

"For everything you put Zed through," Syndra had snarled as she blasted him with powerful dark magic.

Then there was Pantheon, Wukong and Shen…he thought the girls were bad…

They had _nothing_ on the boyfriend, the student and the brother.

Not long after the Projects were revealed to the League, he realized how scary they could be. Pantheon had to be held back by Leona (barely!) as he tried to brutally murder Viktor as Diana watched with amusement, Yi held Wukong back, and Shen had to be held back by Akali and Kennen while Zed tried to help free him.

Caleb sat down, shaking his head as he _finally_ had a chance to be by himself. It'd been a _long_ few weeks and Caleb was almost regretting accepting being Chosen.

He heard footsteps and looked up just to see Andrew before him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Considering the whole League wants my head…" Caleb grumbled.

"It'll pass," Andrew reassured him, "Don't worry. I mean, if Leona and Diana or Shen and Zed can eventually get along…it might take a while but don't worry, everything will be fine,"

"I hope so," Caleb murmured.

"I…actually have something I need you to do for me," Andrew admitted.

"Hmm?"

Andrew handed Caleb a clipboard, showing some sketches.

"Don't worry, your lab'll be safe with these…we asked them if they'd like to do this. They agreed," Andrew told him, "But only one really agreed to go all out. You'll have Heimerdinger and Rumble's help with him. But the other two just want armor…can you do that?"

Caleb gave a smile and nodded.

"I can do that,"

 **And now I get to work with Quinn. Just to let you know, TheDecieverOfLumosity has written a story based on their OC, I suggest you check it out :) It's really well done.**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**  
 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**  
 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred & Elise: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen & Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Nasus & Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Master Yi-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven & Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-GrezzWizard**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks & Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista-friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian & Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir & Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank & Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion- Exodus2150**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
